Family that Stays Together
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 5x18- Point of No Return. Castiel comes stumbling in, quite literally and Dean knows he has a bridge to mend there as well.


Disclaimer: I don't own either Dean, Castiel or Sam. That honor belongs to Eric Kripke. Though he is generous to allow us fans to play with his sandbox, and for that I thank him.

A.N: The second Dean and Castiel centered story I had in my head. This does not really have anything to do with my other story, One last chance. I just felt this should be a separate story by itself. Also, some things are alluded to from my fanfic A Bridge Rebulit, but don't have to read that to understand this one.

PS. Had a hard time naming this shot.

Summary: Tag to 5x18- Point of No Return. Castiel comes stumbling in, quite literally and Dean knows he has a bridge to mend there as well.

* * *

It had been a week since everything that went down in Van Nuys, California. They had been regrouped at Bobby's. Dean had repaired the damage bridge between himself and Bobby the first night. He would swear he still felt the double hit upside the head that Bobby gave him in exchange for his combo size idiotic behavior the past several weeks.

They had searched for Adam and Castiel but neither one had been found yet. Dean admitted he was worried about the two of them. Had not heard or seen heads or tails of either one of them.

"We'll find them", Sam reassured.

'_Hopefully'_, was Dean's thought, followed by a serious question he had to ask himself:

If he hadn't been so stupid would both of them still be alright?

He sighed for the umpteenth time that evening as he flipped a page in the book he was currently looking through.

"Sigh one more time, boy. Just sigh one more time", Bobby threatened with a glare at Dean.

"Sorry, Bobby…..I'm just worried", Dean admitted running a hand through his hair.

Sam glanced up at him from his own book.

Bobby softened. "I understand that, but there isn't much we can do but wait it out. Now, calm down boy. Working up your nerves does no one any good."

"Bobby is right", Sam added his two cents, just as there was a knock on the door.

The group tensed as it came again. They all quieted and look at each other. Dean and Sam grabbed their respective weapons as Bobby grabbed his shotgun. The brother's stood up slowly nodded to each other and gestured for Bobby to stay behind his desk and be quiet. Bobby acknowledged the plan as a knock resounded once more.

Sam and Dean walked silently to the door and it was Dean would cautiously glaze into the peephole, all the while pointing his gun at the door. In this time, they were taking no chances. Suddenly, Dean's eyes widen and he quickly opened the door.

"Castiel, Dean cried.

Sam looked surprised at this, as he caught the door and pulled it open wider so that he could see what was going on. His eyes widen as both brothers took in a raggedy looking angel. His coat was dirty and his tie was missing. His shirt was buttoned up although not in the correct order. His hair was tousled and he looked cross-eyed.

"Are you gonna let me in, or what?" Castiel asked leaning against the house.

Both brothers laughed. "Man, it's good to see you Cas", Dean cried, as he gave Sam his gun before helping the angel into the house.

"Hey, Bobby, it's okay. Cas is back!" Sam called to Bobby as he shut the door behind the duo. He heard a grunt from the male in the next room.

Castiel winced. "Please don't yell." He requested.

"Sorry", both brothers chorus.

"We have to admit, we were worried, about you", Sam said quieter.

"Yeah, how did you get back anyway?" Dean asked his voice soft as he helped Castiel make it into the next room to lay him on the bed.

"Welcome back, Castiel", Bobby said with a small smile.

"Thank you", said angel murmured, curling up into a ball on the messed up bed, coat and all.

Both brothers were grinning like idiots at each other…..until there was another knock on the door.

"Oh, yea…..you owe $237.56", Cas murmured drifting off.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was able to get myself back to a certain point….but I had to take a cab the rest of the way. I do not have any money. I convinced the man that he would get his money, plus tip."

"For $237….and 56 fricking cents…..plus tip?! How much tip?" Dean cried.

"Be quieter, Dean!" Castiel snapped before answering, "I was not exactly sure what he meant by tip. I told him that he had to be careful in this time."

"He meant extra money, not a word of advice" Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"He told me that actually, then said, I looked like a drug addict. But for an extra $100 he would. So I agreed he would get his money when I reached my desistation."

"So now you owe, $337.56! What a rip off! What is wrong with you?" Dean growled.

"No, Dean. You owe it….I don't have any money and I'm tired. Please quiet down.", Castiel murmured his voice drifting off.

"I oughta punch you", Dean groused. There was no answer as the angel seemed to have drifted off.

"Just calm down. We'll pay it. We are just happy you made it back", Sam said placating the situation.

"Not that happy", Dean groused half-heartedly.

A louder knock resounded throughout the house. "I'll go take of it", Sam offered and quickly went to answer the door, where an impatient man was standing.

"Where's my $337.56?" the man growled.

"Sorry, sir. Give me a moment and I'll get it for you", Sam said before shutting the door gently and bounding upstairs. He returned a moment later and reopened the door to where the man had his arms crossed tapping his foot.

"Here you are. Thank you for your service", Sam smiled.

The man counted the money before nodding and smiling. "You are welcome, sir. Good night."

"Night", Sam said before closing the door with a small sigh. He turned to see Dean glaring half-heartedly at him.

"$337.56….." Dean said.

"Don't start!" Sam groaned. Dean chuckled.

Sam returned to the room. The two brothers looked at the angel and suddenly started smiling again. They were truly happy to see him back.

* * *

"Ugh", Castiel murmured as he began to wake up. He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. He shut them quickly the light getting on his nerves. He was sure he had a headache.

"Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey", came a soft rumble.

Castiel tried again to open to eyes. When they focused he saw Dean sitting backwards in a chair, looking through a book.

"What time is it?" Castiel asked.

"Well, for one it's morning and two it's two days later. You were out like a light for two whole days", Dean explained as he tossed the book back in the desk and placed both arms on the back of the chair and grinned.

"Don't talk about lights", Castiel moaned pulling the pillow over his head.

Dean let out a chuckle. Sam stepped in from the kitchen. "Morning, Castiel. How do you feel?" he asked making sure his voice wasn't too loud.

"Better than a few days ago, but not 100%." Came the muffled answer.

"Yeah, I don't expect you to jump back up right quick", Sam said, "Hungry?"

"You know I don't have to eat Sam", came the reply.

"I know, but maybe you'd like to."

"Just water would be nice, thank you", Castiel said after a moment.

"Will do", Sam said and disappeared back into the kitchen. A few moments later he reappeared and handed the glass to Dean before going back into the kitchen with Bobby.

"Here's your water", Dean said.

"I heard", Castiel said reaching his arm out, his head still under the pillow.

"Do you seriously expect to drink water in that position?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"The light is bothering me", Castiel said simply letting his arm fall.

"Then why didn't you just say so", Dean said as he put the glass on the desk and stood up, closing the blinds to let less light in. Then he picked up the glass and got back in his seat.

Castiel slowly moved the pillow out of his face testing the lightening. Deeming it satisfy able he sat up and reached for the water which Dean gave him. He drank some in silence. Finally he looked at Dean, his face crunched up in that typical, 'I'm reading you' look.

"You aren't Michael's vessel", he said.

"Great observational skills, Sherlock", Dean said dryly.

"What's a Sherlock?" Cas asked confused again.

"A detective….it's not important", Dean said when Castiel got even more confused. He was sure that part of the confusion was due to the fact that he was still out of it.

"You are different", Castiel said after another moment had passed.

"Must be the hair, right?"

"You are more your old self."

"Yeah, well….." Dean shifted a hand through his hair.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"Well…..ahem", Dean cleared his throat and told the tale.

"So…..at the last moment, you decided not to become his vessel", Castiel stated. He was very pleased to hear that. He was very worried and concerned during most of Dean's retelling of events.

"Yeah, well….couldn't let the b***** down, ya know?" Dean said.

"And you are always a jerk, so we are even", came a voice in the kitchen.

"Shut up and mind your business, princess! Aren't you supposed to be fixing breakfast?" Dean shot back.

"Only to feed your unending appetite", Sam coughed back.

"Don't make me get up from here!" Dean half threatened.

"And then you won't get to eat, you bottomless pig…"

"Children!" Bobby cried having enough.

Castiel smiled lightly at this. He admitted he had missed the crazy banter between the two brothers.

"Anyway, before we rudely interrupted", Dean's voice got loud enough on the last two words for Sam to hear. He received an equally rude noise in response. He turned back to Castiel, "So yeah, got out last moment. Don't know where Adam disappeared to, though."

"He may be dead….again", Castiel said softly.

"Yeah, I know."

Silence reigned. "Hey, Cas….." Dean cleared his throat.

Castiel took a sip of water and lowered it, "Yes?"

"I….uh….owe you an apology."

Castiel was silent, but his look urged Dean on.

"As Bobby so fondly put it, I ordered the combo size idjit-sy for the past several weeks instead of regular idjit-sy…..and that was wrong. And after everything you've done for us…..I shouldn't have thrown in back into your face like I did. And……well…..I'm sorry. I deserved your beat down that night. Which by the way…..you can fight, man!" Dean gave a lopsided grin.

Castiel smiled lightly. "Only when I must." Was his answer, "And you are forgiven. I should hope that you do not act like…..how did Bobby say, a combo size idjit anymore."

"Nah, I learned my lesson. We are taking the fight to them. Screw destiny….we'll do it our way, just like I told Sam."

Sam stepped into the room and moved over leaning on the wall. He was grinning.

"For once, that was the smartest thing you have said in weeks", Bobby grunted as he rolled himself into the room.

"Har-de-har-har", Dean said flatly. Sam laughed.

Castiel only smiled. He was happy that this family seemed well on its way to being whole again. He felt that hope had returned.

**Fin. **

* * *

A.N: This came out a bit more comedic, but I still hope Cas was somewhat in character. I wanted more a "easy-going" family situation going on here.

This is my 5th one-shot for PONR. Now I have a final story based on the eppie, and by story I mean probably will be multi-chapters. Unless I come up with something else, that will be the final story based on PONR that I will have for awhile.

Hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading if you did!


End file.
